Currently, vehicles do not communicate with each other. Because of this, the burden of preventing a traffic accident falls entirely onto the human operator of a vehicle. Studies have shown that the overwhelming majority of traffic accidents occur due to human error. Because of the fallibility of humans, the traditional method of operating vehicles on the road is inherently unsafe. The problem is compounded when cars and bikes share the road. Because bikes are smaller than traditional motor vehicles, drivers are less likely to see a bike rider while maneuvering on the road. Additionally, a bike rider does not have the same vantage point as a driver, and thus cannot always see when a vehicle is headed toward a collision.